Unknown Loves Rewrite
by White Rose Fox
Summary: Two girls leave their homes to go to Japan after winning a contest to go to school there.  They meet the gang and things start to go crazy.  Kuramaxoc, Kuronuexoc
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Loves Chapter 1: Meet the Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any character in this chapter other than Raye.

White Rose Fox: Hello. This story is a friend's of mine and she has given me permission to fix it and put it up on fan fiction so I hope you like it.

Raye was walking down the street to her home, next to her was her best friend since forever Tsubasa. They were planning on spending the night at Raye's house today.

"So, how about that chemistry quiz?" Tsubasa asked Raye.

"It was killer, I'm not sure I remembered all the stuff." she replies.

"Yeah, but it's not the end of us yet."

"You're right! I can't let it get me down."

They continued on soon arriving at Raye's house in very little time walking from school. As they walked in they saw that Raye's mom and Tsubasa's were both at Raye's house waiting on the couch.

"What are both of you doing here?" Tsubasa asked.

"We have some news for the both of you." they reply.

"What is it?" they asked simultaneously.

"You're going to Japan for the rest of your schooling."

"WHAT!" they screamed.

"Yes, isn't it amazing? We signed you up for a competition. We sent in the information in and they just called back while you two were at school and said you won."

"Wow, we're going to Japan..."Tsubasa trailed off.

"Oh My God! We're going to Japan!" Raye screamed.

"Yes, now go and pack. You leave tomorrow."

Raye ran to her room as Tsubasa left to go to her house which was right next door to Raye's. Packing almost everything Tsubasa would need, she starts to think.

"_I can't believe we're going to Japan. I mean we said it would be cool and all but never thought it would be possible."_

That night both girls went to sleep with dreams of what would be happening to them tomorrow.

The airport was really busy when they got there. People were moving all over the place.

"Come on girls your flight is this way."

They got to the terminal that would take them to the place of their dreams. Boarding the plane they said their final goodbyes to their moms and found their seats in the first class section.

"I'm glad the school paid for all of this." said Tsubasa.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine if we had to pay for it all ourselves." Raye replied.

The trip was going to be about ten hours long, so they had brought provisions to keep them occupied. They had their books and cards and other things to keep them entertained. Along with everything else, they had brought their most prized stuffed animals they won in a competition together.

Raye's was a small silver fox with red tipped ears, tail and paws. She named him Moon. Tsubasa's was a black bat with purple eyes. She had named him Vincent.

Playing a card game the girls knew nothing of what would happen when they got to Japan.

White Rose Fox: I hope you liked this story. Please review to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Loves Rewrite Chapter 2: Japan Here We Are

White Rose Fox: Hello again! Thank you PiNkBuN17 and Tenten-Kunai for reviewing Unknown Loves Rewrite! Here is Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

^_^ Saturday

After ten hours of flying the girl's plane finally landed in Japan. Getting off the plane they both head over to the baggage claim. After getting their entire luggage they headed toward the parking lot to find their ride to their new home.

"You would have thought they would give us a ride to our new home. I mean we aren't from here so we don't know where our new place is," said Tsubasa.

"Yeah, you think they would," Raye agreed. As she looks around the area.

Suddenly a limo pulls up right next to the girls. A man steps out of the limo and asks the girls "Are you the two girls who won the competition to come to Japan for the rest of your school career." he asks us in English.

"Yes, we are," replied Raye.

"Good please follow me." he says to us.

The girls followed the man to the black limo that he pulled in. After they got in the car, the man started to speak again, "It's so nice to see young ones willing to learn. I'm the principal of Menou High School, the school you will be attending."

"Really?" asked Raye.

"Hai." he replies "What are your names?

"My name is Tsubasa and this is Raye."

"Always a pleasure. Now let me lay down some rules. You will be given a two bedroom apartment close to the school. Every week you will be given a one thousand dollar allowance. That means for food and what not. The utilities are all being paid for by the school."

"Nice." Raye mumbles to herself.

"In return we expect you to do your best and be towards the top of the class. You of course will be required to wear a uniform. You can pick up your uniforms on your first day of school. For now you girls can just unpack your belongings and enjoy your new home. The apartment is furnished and you can change it how you want. Your first day of school is Monday, that means you have the whole weekend free to get use to the time change. Maybe you can get to know the area a bit."

"Thank you," both Raye and Tsubasa replied as they exited the car as they arrived to their new home. The apartment building was six stories and seems to be in a quiet neighborhood. The principal hands Tsubasa a paper with the apartment number on it and two keys.

They gather all their belongings and walk to find their apartment. They soon arrived at their apartment number 666. Inside everything was as he said. It was fully furnished and had a fresh supply of the basics. On the kitchen counter was an envelope with money in it.

"This must be the first weeks pay," said Raye.

"Yeah, man this apartment is huge. I mean its two stories in itself. No wonder the building is huge."

The girls walked up the staircase right next to the door, to the second floor. There were two doors. Raye walked into the one on the left and Tsubasa the one on the right.

In Raye's room there was a window with a balcony, a door leading to the bathroom, and a nice walk in closet. There was basic furniture like a dresser, desk and bed. The room was fresh white and had no real color.

In Tsubasa's room was the same basic setup. The bathrooms were very traditional Japanese bathroom with a shower stall in them. They meet each other back downstairs.

"Holy crap these rooms are huge," said Tsubasa.

"I couldn't agree more." Raye replied.

"Maybe we should go and buy food?"

"Let's go, I think a saw a store only a few blocks down."

The girls left the apartment and headed for the small Japanese store. They were looking around for the basic foods and some snacks to munch on.

"This store seems to have a lot of American food in it," said Raye.

"Yes, well this is an American food store," said a voice to the right of us.

The girls both looked over and saw a boy who looked about their age. He had bright red hair and emerald eyes.

"Sorry to intrude my name is Shuichi Minamino."

"No it's fine. I'm Tsubasa and this is Raye," said Tsubasa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you new in town?" Shuichi asks us.

"Yes, we just moved here to go to school." Tsubasa replies.

"What school are you going to?"

"Menou High School." Raye replies.

"Really! I go there too. Maybe I can show you around the school?"

"That would be great!" Raye says.

"Well I have to go now. It was nice meeting you two."

"Goodbye." we both reply.

The girls finished their shopping soon after and headed back home. After putting away their food they decided to unpack their belongings. After they were done unpacking some of their belongings they said goodnight and fell asleep.

White Rose Fox: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Please review.


End file.
